


orson

by ennaih (aquandrian)



Series: Death Trooper AU [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Divergence, Death Trooper AU, Established Relationship, F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:49:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7282300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquandrian/pseuds/ennaih
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So today we got <a href="http://ennaih.tumblr.com/post/146309496735/jynnic-relevant-details-from-the-ew-story">confirmation that his name is indeed Director Krennic, and we discovered his first name is Orson</a>. And amid all the screaming, <a href="http://ennaih.tumblr.com/post/146326817480/backflips-into-your-house-jyn-saying-orson">charlesdances</a> sent me this message: *BACKFLIPS INTO YOUR HOUSE* JYN SAYING "ORSON."</p><p>It was 7am. I had had only five hours of sleep. There was another hour til my alarm went off. So this happened.</p><p>In the AU where Jyn Erso is one of the Death Troopers, yes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	orson

Ahhhh, but you see, @charlesdances, she never calls him Orson. Ever. Has she been forbidden to? Not expressly, and if he did, she prolly would make a point to. 

But no, it’s always been Krennic at the galas and the secret meetings, That Man when she’s striding across a ship or a Senate building to find him, That Kriffing Asshole when she can’t find him in the roar and smoke of a battlefield, Him when his gloved fingers are deep inside her and his tongue in her mouth and her thoughts are fragmented with lovely sensation, and Oh God Fuck when he’s licking between her thighs and her hands pulling in his hair and she can’t hear or see anything but heat. 

No, not true. Twice. Twice she said “Orson.” Once when they finally let him out of the bacta tanks and he was laid out on the medbay table, hooked up to far too many tubes, so pale and broken and silent. The Death Troopers had left her alone with him, the droids were humming in the background. She stood by his side, feeling her world terrible and broken beyond repair, rage a distant banked thing that was going to break unholy hells at some point. 

He wouldn’t wake up. The droids had told her it would be a few days yet for his body to heal and maybe his mind would never come back. Maybe he would never come back with all his silver edged words and laughing eyes and cruel tender mouth. 

Jyn Erso doesn’t break. For anyone. He’s taught her self-control – no, not taught, that implies she was willing to learn, she wasn’t and he couldn’t be bothered teaching anyone anyway – but she gained self-control with him because it was so much more fun to try and make him lose his. Jyn knows self-control now, and she won’t fall apart now when he needs her. He always needs her, she knows this too though they’ve never said. 

Now she puts her hand against the side of his throat. Bare hand, bare throat, and he’s so warm and living it’s almost a shock to be reminded that no, she hasn’t lost him yet. They haven’t lost this yet. There’s no reaction from him. The droids rustle and beep a little behind her. She barely hears them. It’s not weakness or hysteria. Her body just keels over towards him, the weird bacta smell that’s not him – she knows how he’s supposed to smell, of coolness and metal and warm sheets – and her lips touch his cheekbone, that knife edge she’s licked so many times. It won’t help, she knows it won’t, he’ll come out of it when he’s ready. But she says it anyway, in the private closed breath between them. She says “Orson” and it’s like a prayer she never knew was in her. 

And like a goddamned holovid melodrama moment they’ll laugh themselves hysterical over later, he wakes up and blinks at her. “What did you say?”

The other time she says it is the moment he dismisses her. They’ve worked out the mission, what she’ll say and do, how she’ll play the rebellious prodigal child seeking to make amends but being salty as fuck about it. They’ve figured it all out. And it’s only when she’s at the door that she realises. This will be the first time in years they’ve been apart. The thought shakes her, the sudden reality of being in a room without him, of not being able to find him in a few moments.

They’re not alone here. Too many generals and Death Troopers around. So much official sanctioning of this mission no one’s supposed to know about. And he’s already listening to some officer brief him, he’s already disappeared into his Imperial role. But she stops for a second at the door, and just as automatically, ever aware of each other, he glances across at her. She says it just once, soundless, just the shape of her mouth and the speaking of her eyes. His expression flickers the slightest, in a way that only she can read. 

The next time they see each other there is only blasterfire and screams.

The final time they see each other there are no words. Just intense blinding relief.

**Author's Note:**

> That was VERY influenced by ["and-then-bam-cassiopeia's NSFW Jynnic headcanons"](http://and-then-bam-cassiopeia.tumblr.com/post/146058017609/any-headcanons-for-grand-admiral-daddy) which are awesome.
> 
> Come [talk to us Jynnic peeps](http://directororsonwelleskrennic.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr!


End file.
